1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the registration of a scanner. More particularly, the present invention relates to the auto-registration of a scanner.
2. Description of the Related Art
The serial number of a scanner is conventionally registered manually after the purchase of the scanner. In other words, documents containing the serial number and related information of a scanner are provided by a manufacturer. After the scanner is sold to a customer or a reseller, the documents are sent back to the manufacturer by mail or fax.
Although the above document processing arrangement has been in use for many years, there are many drawbacks. First, the identification of serial number holder is difficult because the serial number documents accompanying the machine can be separated out. Due to errors in filing or maintenance, these serial number documents are sometimes lost. Normally, the lost of serial number documents in unlikely to have serious consequences. However, problems may occur when the machine needs to be serviced or repaired within manufacturer""s warrantee period. Arguments often break out between the manufacturer and the buyer when serial number data are lost or erroneous.
In addition, since the serial number is kept outside the machine, anybody besides the actual user also has access to the serial number data leading to other problems. For example, as a promotion, manufactures will often offer a rebate, a discount or a gift to customer after receiving back the serial number data. If people other than the user have access to the serial number data, the rules for obtaining the benefits can be breached easily.
Aside from registering the serial number provided by manufacturers, manufacturers sometimes implant the serial number data directly inside a hardware circuit. Although such an arrangement is capable of eliminating the aforementioned drawbacks, each hardware circuit must be fabricated slightly differently because different serial number data has to be incorporated inside each circuit. Hence, cost of production is likely to increase.
In general, the major drawbacks of conventional scanner registration method includes:
1. The serial number may be lost due to filing error. Arguments between the manufacturers and the user concerning the maintenance and repair of the scanner can arise, especially during the warrantee period.
2. Since other people besides the user can have access to the serial number data, intended rebate and gifts can be misused.
3. The implantation of serial number data directly in hardware will increase production cost.
The invention provides an auto-registration method for scanners. The method includes implanting a serial number into a scanner. When the scanner operates, the serial number is automatically retrieved. As soon as the scanner is connected to a network, the serial number is transmitted to a documentary file inside a registration center.
The serial number is implanted into the scanner by attaching a barcode representing the serial number in a location within image-scanning area of the scanner. Alternative, the serial number is hardwired to an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) within the scanner so that the serial number can be automatically sensed once the scanner is turned on.
Furthermore, several post-registration services can be carried out after serial number data are established. These post-registration services include return material authorization (RMA), rebate or the establishment of a user file.
The invention also provides a second auto-registration method for scanners. A serial number is implanted into a scanner. When the scanner operates, the serial number is automatically retrieved.
The serial number is implanted into the scanner by attaching a barcode representing the serial number in a location within image-scanning area of the scanner. Alternative, the serial number is hardwired to an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) within the scanner so that the serial number can be automatically sensed once the scanner is turned on.
In brief, by attaching a bar code representing the serial number to a scanner or hardwiring the serial number to application specific integrated circuit, persons having access to the serial number is limited. By limiting access to the serial number, post sales services such as RMA, rebate or gift award programs can be carried out more smoothly. In addition, the creation of a user file for each customer helps to provide prompt and quality services.
Accordingly, the present invention is to provide an auto-registration method for scanners capable of resolving after-sales services such as return material authorization (RMA) and related problems. In addition, the method facilitates the execution of any rebate or gift award programs to customers as well as the creation of a user file for each customer so that customer can be serviced promptly and appropriately.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.